headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Charmed: Ordinary Witches
; Brad Kern; Aaron Spelling; E. Duke Vincent | starring = Alyssa Milano; Rose McGowan; Holly Marie Combs; Brian Krause | previous = "Witchness Protection" | next = "Extreme Makeover World Edition" }} "Ordinary Witches" is the eleventh episode of season seven of the supernatural dramedy series Charmed and the 146th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Jonathan West with a script written by Mark Wilding. It first aired on the WB Network on January 16th, 2005. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * * Production code number: 4301145. TV Rage.com; Charmed; "Ordinary Witches"; Episode info * This is the first episode of Charmed to air in 2005. * This is the third episode of Charmed directed by Jonathan West. He directs six episodes of the series in total. * This is the third episode of Charmed written by Mark Wilding. He writes four episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote, "Cheaper by the Coven". * Actor Brian Johnson is credited as Brian D. Johnson. * Actor Jason Sarcinelli is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * This is the second appearance of Oded Fehr in the role of Zankou. * This is the first appearance of Max Perlich as Laygan. He makes three appearances in total during season seven. * This is the eighth appearance of Joel Swetow as the Avatar Alpha. He makes ten appearances in the series in total. * This is the fifth appearance of Patrice Fisher as the Avatar Beta. She makes six appearances in the series in total. * This is the eighth appearance of Kerr Smith as Kyle Brody. He makes ten appearances in the series in total. * This is actor Ricky Kurtz's second, and to date, final work in television. Prior to this, his only other credited television work was playing Kenny Schudy in the "Never Say Never" episode of the medical drama series ER. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 1980 film Ordinary People. * Denise says that she wants to get back at her ex husband who ran off with "his secretary". In fact, the actress who plays Denise played the secretary on Desperate Housewives, who her boss "Karl" falls in love with leaving his wife "Susan" heart-broken and their marriage destroyed. TV.com; Charmed; "Ordinary Witches"; Trivia Quotes * Phoebe Halliwell: Hey! Do you mind? * Piper Halliwell: Sorry, just checking. * Phoebe Halliwell: Oh, it's okay. I never liked that lamp really anyway. .... * Phoebe Halliwell: Zankou. How do they come up with these names? * Piper Halliwell: After all these years, you're gonna ask now? .... * Phoebe Halliwell: The sooner we help Kyle find out the truth, the sooner we can all move on. * Piper Halliwell: Move on to what? .... * Phoebe Halliwell: Short version, I'm a witch, and you have my power of premonition, and if you don't come with me, you're probably gonna get killed by a demon. Got it? See also External Links * * * "Ordinary Witches" at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:Charmed/Season 7 episodes Category:2005 television episodes Category:Lorin McCraley